An Angel in insanity
by Love Magic
Summary: Twilight fan Amelia Rowlings finds herself travelling through time and dimensions. She gets entangled in her favourite character's life and falls in love. But is he supposed to be with someone else? Rated T for violence. JasperXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A Jasper OC story**

**The italics are thoughts**

**Me: Hey, guess what**

**Stephanie Meyer: What?**

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Stephanie Meyer: Er...no you don't**

**Me: Yeah I do**

**Stephanie Meyer: *sighs* no you don't, you only own Mia**

**Me: *pouts* fine, you're no fun**

**Chapter 1 falling**

I looked around my room as I filled out another application to another university. I was 18 but I still had all my Twilight posters on the wall. I brushed my hair back from my eyes and stopped writing. I got 'eclipse' off of the bookshelf and went to lie on the bed. I flipped to the part where Jasper was explaining his past, pausing to tie back my shoulder length hair.

I felt my eyes drooping. I glanced at the clock and cursed under my breath. It was 11:00 pm. '_Just a few more pages...'_

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked, adjusting to the light. '_That's weird; my light is not that bright'_. I scooted to a sitting position. The light was coming from in between the pages of my book. Suddenly I jerked forward. It felt like something was physically pulling me into the book.

I closed my eyes but before I could scream my legs hit an even surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Santa can you bring me the ownership to Twilight?**

**Santa: HO! HO! HO!....NO.**

**Me: * takes away cookies and milk* Mwahhahhaaa**

**Santa: hey no fair!**

**Me: bring me twilight then**

**Meyer: Hello crazy fan girl, I own twilight and Santa can't bring you that**

**Me: Fine**

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes, staying very still. I seem to be on a gravel road. It was starting to get dark and the road was lined with forest. I glanced down at myself. I was wearing my favourite old jeans and shirt. '_At least this wasn't the dream where I went to school naked'_. I wrapped my arms around myself and started walking.

It was getting slightly colder and I was starting to panic. I saw two silhouettes in the distance and started walking toward them, hoping to ask them where I was. Normally I would be aware that I was dreaming but this dream was unnervingly realistic.

As I approached the shorter one, the woman turned to look at me. When I was close enough to see her face I stopped dead in my tracks.

She was a vampire

With blood red eyes

She raised her hand and beckoned me toward her. I stumbled forward in a daze. It was then I noticed what she was wearing. It was a dress, with a very big skirt. It looked like something out of the 1860's. I glanced at the man.

He was tall, with blue eyes and honey blonde hair. He was wearing some sort of gray uniform. I was absolutely terrified but it didn't escape my notice that he was very handsome. My five foot four inches were no match for his height.

I looked at the vampire, noticing that she looked Mexican. '_Like Maria_'

The vampire looked me up and down, "Hmm...A female...maybe..." she mused, seeming to talk to herself. I gulped 70% sure that this was Maria. I was also 70% sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"What is your name, girl?" she asked, her eyes on me.

"Am...Amelia"

Maria smiled showing her razor sharp teeth, "Would you like to go first?"

Jasper moved so that I was partially hidden behind him. I could see that he was frightened as well, but trying to hide it.

Maris shook her head, "Well then, I suppose you should go first then Jasper"

Instinctively I grasped his hand tightly as Maria bit him. I felt sick as Jasper screamed and fell, bringing me with him. His hold on my hand tightened painfully, I felt my fingers go numb.

Maria wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and advanced. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on Jaspers hand as I felt Maria's teeth graze my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The underlined italics are other peopled thoughts. Just the italics are Amelia's thoughts.

I don't own twilight

**Chapter 3**

The fire had finally stopped. I couldn't feel the beating of my heart but I could hear four other people breathing around me. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up, a hiss escaping my lips.

There were four other vampires in the half lit room. I recognised Maria; she was across the room, looking at me warily. There were two other women with her.

Jasper was the nearest to me. He was in the corner of the room, in a crouched position. His crimson eyes travelled between me and the others.

Maria stepped forward, with her hands raised, "stay calm"

Jasper hissed, his upper lip curling back. I straightened slowly, my eyes on Maria. She looked surprised at my control. Then I heard her voice, '_this newborn seems quite controlled. She'll come in very useful'_. Her lips hadn't moved. '_Oh my god, can I hear other people's thought's?'_

I stopped concentrating on Maria and the voice disappeared. I focused on Jasper and winced mentally. He was confused, angry, wary and thirsty.

My hand flew to my throat. I suddenly realised how uncomfortably thirsty I was. Jasper straightened his eyes on me. I kept my emotions clam as possible, hoping it would help him.

I noticed that Nettie and Lucy had left the room.

"Are you thirsty?" Maria inquired. Just then Nettie and Lucy entered the room again, this time with two humans.

All thought left me then. I was only focused on the blood that flowed in the human. The scent made my throat burn with thirst.

"You will work for me. Do you understand?" Maria asked.

I nodded frantically, '_give me that human already!'_

Maria smiled triumphantly and nodded at Nettie and Lucy who let go of the humans. I pounced on the man at once, breaking his neck quickly. My teeth cut through the flesh easily and I began to drink greedily, it was delicious. I drained last drop and licked my lips to get the flavour to last.

I looked down at the body and my bloody hands, and I realised what I had done.

Shame and guilt spread through me like wildfire, "what have I done?" I murmured to myself. Part of me listened to the musical quality of my voice.

"It is what must be done" Maria's voice came from behind me. I was on my feet in a second with Jasper at my side. Somehow that made me less afraid.

"You two are vampires" Maria continued, "We live on human blood. We are very strong and fast and immortal"

"Why are we here?" Jasper demanded. His voice was deep with a southern accent and beautiful.

"There is a vampire taking place. I need soldiers to take back my territory" She glanced at me, "If you stay loyal to me and fight with me, I will reward you often" I kept the disgust from showing on my face, "now come and meet your comrades" She turned on her heel and left.

I glanced at Jasper, noticing once again how handsome he was. Now that he was a vampire it was more enhanced.

"Thank you" he murmured.

I smiled and laced my fingers with his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "you're welcome". I let go and followed Maria's scent. I wasn't quite sure if what I had done was appropriate for the time period.

Before I even reached outside I could tell there were six vampires there. When we finally stepped outside, Jasper hissed, his instincts taking over. There were snarls in response. I could make out 6 male vampires.

"Calm down" Maria ordered. I concentrated on each one of them. They were all basically angry and thirsty.

Maria did the introductions.

"A woman cannot fight" the black haired male named John snarled.

'_Sexist much?'_

I simply looked at him, trying to keep my anger in check. They all seem to be soldiers.

"We will be training all of you to fight"

John glared at me but didn't say anything. Maria gave Nettie three vampires to train and Lucy got three as well. John was in that group, '_thank god'_

Maria turned to me and Jasper "As you two are the newest, I will train you"

She started with Jasper first. She had him pinned to the ground in seconds. It took all of my self control not to jump up and rip her off him. In the second round it took her longer. I could see that Jasper was a very good fighter.

While they were training I had been concentrating on Maria. I watched her technique and also her mind. I had come to the conclusion that I could hear thoughts, but only when I wanted to.

"You" Maria called after she was done with Jasper. I walked over to her, still a bit surprised by my gracefulness. Jasper took my spot on the rock.

I knew that if I came off as a better fighter than her, she might see me as a threat and dispose of me later. So I let her win the first couple of rounds.

Then I started listening to her thoughts. She came right at me, her teeth bared. I dodged and got her on the ground. I could hear her surprise and I quickly let go.

Maria stood up, wiping off the dust from her dress. I had no idea how she moved with that thing on. She seemed pleased, "good. We will continue with training tomorrow night. Now we must hide before the sun comes out"

We joined the others and disappeared into the forest. Maria, Nettie and Lucy started planning while the rest of us wandered around, but in hearing distance. I was wondering if I should make a run for it but remembered 'eclipse'. Apparently there was going to be intense fighting in the next few years and I wasn't sure if I could survive alone.

I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Jasper. He was looking at my jeans curiously. I chuckled, "It's all right, and you can ask me questions about my clothes"

He looked a bit sheepish, "I don't mean to sound rude, ma'am. But you're wearing men's clothing"

"Let's just say that I'm not from around here, that's why I'm wearing different clothes and behave differently"

"How old are you?"

"18, you?" of course I already knew his age but it seemed like the normal thing to do.

"I'm 20, ma'am"

I had to stop a giggle from escaping when he called me ma'am. "You can call me Amelia"

He looked surprised; "um...ok" he sounded unsure so I gave him a reassuring smile and held out my hand, "Amelia Rowling, nice to meet you"

He smiled, catching on quickly, "Jasper Whitlock, it's pleasure". He shook my hand and I felt something like and electric spark between us. I quickly banished that thought, realizing my purpose here, '_I had to keep him safe for Alice'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We could hear snarls before we reached the clearing. John and another vampire were fighting. Maria and Nettie were pulling the two vampires apart. Jasper and I went to help. Jasper managed to drag off William but John turned on me with a snarl.

I felt my anger bubble up as I crouched, a snarl escaping my own lips. I knew what he was going to do beforehand because I could hear his thoughts. I dodged him and my instincts took over as I bit him on the neck. He hissed, grabbing my arm and threw me into a tree. The tree broke with a loud crack as I jumped onto my feet.

But I didn't get a chance to fight because Jasper was already attacking John. I quickly joined to help him, now monitoring both of their thoughts. Jasper got hold of John's arms from behind and I twisted off his head. Jasper ripped off his one of his arms and I the other. We continued to rip him to pieces until we him piled up.

I had completely forgotten about our audience until Maria set fire to John's remains. Then I noticed the stinging sensation on my forearm. Glancing down I realized I had a crescent shaped scar.

Maria looked at us both, "you two work well together but I am not pleased about John's death. Try to minimise the number you destroy" With that she disappeared into the forest again, I could hear her talking to Lucy

Jasper was staring at my arm, "did he bite you?"

I shrugged it off, "don't worry about it, I have a feeling this won't be the last"

Within two weeks Maria had added 4 more to our number. Jasper got into fights and we ended up destroying some of our comrades. Maria was pleased to find out that we were both very good fighters. I discovered that I was actually telepathic.

I had seen two of our comrades attack Jasper and I raced to help him. I noticed that one of them was going to put his arms around Jaspers neck from behind and yelled, '_stop_' in my head. The vampire paused looking confused and I used the opportunity to rip off one of his arms.

I had not told Jasper or Maria about my gift. I had tried to think of ways to escape but couldn't think of any. And I couldn't talk to Jasper about escaping because he believed what Maria said; that this were the way things were and fighting was the only way to survive. I had decided to wait until Peter showed up.

Maria put Jasper in charge of the others and the causalities went down dramatically. I could see that he was a very good leader and he had started to use his gift unconsciously. Maria put me in charge of 'babysitting' the newborns. I managed to end fights even though I got more scars in the process.

Jasper never gave me any orders. We were very close and together we made a very formidable team. We both had a silent agreement that if Maris realised how close we were that she might feel the need to destroy me. I was monitoring her thoughts carefully and she didn't think of that consciously but unconsciously she felt that I was a threat and planned to get rid of me. She felt that if I was out of the picture Jasper might be more loyal to her.

Maria made more vampires and in the end she had a strong army of 23 newborns. I knew we were going to attack Monterrey.

We crept toward the city and if I had a beating heart it would be pounding. We didn't really get to the city when we smelt vampires.

The fight began

I wasn't paying any attention to others, just Jasper and me. I didn't need to worry about him though; he was doing fine by himself.

Something hard collided with me, sending me flying. I jumped up, ready to face my opponent. We moved in a slow circle, waiting for the other to attack. I dodged easily when he came right at me. With a snarl I bit him on the neck, tearing off a piece of flesh. He screamed, turning around grabbed my hair and threw me off of himself, but I punched him in the face.

We rolled around on the ground, and he bit me on the chin. '_Not the face!'_

He paused for a millisecond, looking confused. It was all the time I needed. I ripped off his head and started to break him to pieces, ignoring the screeching noises coming from all around me.

In the end we won. All of the enemy newborns were dead and I had more scars on my arms. Maria was ecstatic and told us all to hunt, we would need our strength.

I hated this part

I knew that I could survive on animal blood and that just made it harder to hunt humans. But I had no choice at least until Peter shows up I would have to stay with Maria and keep an eye on Jasper.

For Alice of course.

Jasper found me after the fight and after we had hunted. I was staring at the horizon, lost in my thoughts when I heard him approaching me.

"Did you get hurt?" he sounded worried

I managed a small smile, "I can function" I noticed a couple of scars on his neck and one above his eyes brow. I frowned, "You've got to be more careful"

He raised his eye brows, looking at my chin. I rolled my eyes lightly touching the scar on my face, "At least they didn't go for my neck"

He shrugged, "I can function" he teased, borrowing my earlier words.

I chuckled and sighed. I almost told him to take care of himself for Alice but stopped myself.

We watched the horizon as the sun made it's grand entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey Mia, what have you been up to?**

**Mia: oh nothing much, just training newborn vampires and fighting vampire army's**

**Me: So....do you know who owns twilight?**

**Mia: *pats me on the back sympathetically* sorry, you still don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**Chapter 5**

The weeks turned into months, the months turned into years and the years turned into decades. Jasper didn't question my odd mannerisms again, although he would give me a weird look every time I said something 21st century-ish. Like the time we were hiding in the forest with absolutely nothing to do, I groaned in frustration and said something along the lines of "stupid century, no I-pods, no internet, no youtube.

I was training a newborn when Maria came into the clearing with a brown haired male who looked to be in his mid twenties, "Amelia, train Peter here"

'_Yes finally!'_

I gave a nod and Maria left. I approached Peter slowly, not sure how violent he was. He was in a crouch with his teeth bared. I couldn't blame him; I had a geography of scars on my arms, shoulders, neck and jaw. He slowly straightened out of his crouch when he saw that I didn't mean any harm. I smiled reassuringly, "Hello Peter, I'm Amelia"

"What did Maria mean? Training me?"

I started explaining about how he was a vampire and about the war going on. I could tell from his thoughts that he didn't like to fight but it was my job to train him. After a couple of hours I let him go to Maria who would have a human for him

"Do you think he'll survive?" Jaspers voice came from behind me.

I spinned around and found him leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. His blonde hair fell to his eyes and I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it.

'_Stop it, Alice, remember?'_

I shrugged, remembering his question, "He's a pretty good fighter, I hope he survives" _so he can meet Charlotte_

"You have a way of reassuring people"

I smiled a little, "Not really. I can...read people well"

"I've noticed" he smiled.

'_I've got to attack Maria now, Jasper and Mia are not with her, and she's vulnerable'_

I quickly turned toward the thought. Seconds later we heard snarls from Nettie, Lucy and Maria. I raced after Jasper as he sprinted toward the commotion. Nettie and Lucy were attacking Maria. Jasper got hold of Nettie while I ripped off Lucy's arms. Together Maria and I destroyed Lucy while Jasper took care of Nettie.

Maria looked at the two fires, "Get the newborns ready"

Jasper and I exchanged a glance as we parted.

I got more scars than usual in the fight because I was trying to keep track of Jasper and Peter. Luckily my gift came in very handy and I was able to distract my opponents before they could attack me.

Another two years passed as the fighting started to die down a little. But the human blood diet was taking a great toll on me and my depression was starting to worsen. I was starting to wonder if I should simply leave but something kept me from leaving. Jasper and I were very close and I knew I had to keep him safe for Alice.

I could tell that Jaspers depression was starting to get stronger as well. Whenever we weren't fighting or training he was always at my side. He said he felt peaceful when he was near me; he had the same effect on me.

We were watching the sun set one day when Maria approached me, "Amelia"

"Yes?"

"I want you to come with me tonight. I want to see if you have enough control to change a human"

I swallowed. Not only was I nervous but I didn't want anyone else to get involved if I had a choice. I totally understood Edward's reluctance to change Bella now.

Maria and I snuck around the town we were in; I didn't actually know where we were. Maria stopped and pointed to a girl who was turning to a alley

I approached her from behind and she turned. I saw her eyes widen and could hear the awe in her mind

"What is your name?"

"Ch...Charlotte"

I didn't know if this was Peter's Charlotte but I really hope so. I was in front of her in a second and closed her mouth with my hand firmly. She started to struggle, "_stay still_" I ordered in my thoughts and she went still.

Repeating "peter's Charlotte" over and over in my head I bit her. The blood tasted sweet and I started gulping down greedily.

"_No, this is Peters Charlotte you idiot!"_

Using every ounce of control I had, I stopped drinking and inserted my venom into her blood stream. Her screams were muffled by my hand. Maria appeared next to me and gave me a nod.

I was laying spread eagled on the ground when Jasper found me, "You changed her" his voice sounded impressed and I groaned,

"I didn't want to change her"

"I think Maria knows that"

I removed my hand from my face and looked at him. He was sitting cross legged, the rising sun made him sparkle. My breath caught, he was covered in scars but they only made him more beautiful.

He continued, not sensing my ogling, "I think she feels that we're a threat"

He looked up, waiting for a reply and I snapped out of it, "Maybe. Have you thought of...leaving?"

"Everyone is still fighting, I'm not sure anyone could survive alone"

I sighed


	6. Chapter 6

The underline italics are other peoples thoughts

**Chapter 6**

It was the day Maria had ordered Jasper and Peter to destroy the vampires whose strength was beginning to fade. I knew that I still had to wait five years before I could leave with Jasper but I was still nervous.

I was at the edge of the woods, keeping a look out. My gift had evolved over the years and now I could hear thoughts as far as seven miles away. I let my mind wander freely, listening to any thoughts that would be a vampires.

'_Good thing we have Jane and Alec, destroying this army would be no problem'_

'_I hope Aro rewards us when we get back'_

I was frozen on the spot. The Volturi were coming to get us, by their thoughts I knew Demetri wasn't with them.

That was all the information I needed. I jumped from the tree I had been sitting on and flew through the forest. I ran as fast as I could and reached Jasper just when Peter sprinted after Charlotte.

Jasper whipped around when he heard me approach, "Mia, what...?"

"Jasper we have to leave, now!" I grabbed his hand and managed to drag him a few stepd before he stopped,

"Mia what's wrong?"

"The volturi, they're coming after us. We have to leave"

"_Please_" I added in my thoughts. He was frozen for a second before, his eyes boring into mine, and then nodded. His grip on my hand tightened as we ran in the opposite direction. I kept my mind open and just as we passed hearing distance I knew that the volturi had caught up with Maria.

We ran straight for three days, heading north. We stopped in a forest as we were thirsty.

I could tell Jasper was tense, "Jasper, I don't think their following us"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "They don't have Demetri with them so we should be all right"

He looked confused, "who is Demetri?"

"Demetri is their world class tracker"

"How do you know he's not there?"

"I didn't hear his thoughts" I shrugged

Jasper was staring at me, "You can hear thoughts?"

"Only when I want to and I can communicate with others through their minds. I'm telepathic"

"How can you do that?"

"It's my gift. Some vampires have different gifts, you know like you're and empath"

"A what?"

I chuckled, "You can feel and manipulate other people's emotions"

"Oh" I watched as realization dawned on his features. I was surprised when he smiled at me; his eyes warm "That's why I enjoy your company so much. You were the only one who had peaceful emotions and hope"

I looked down, glad I couldn't blush, "Come on let's hunt, I'm thirsty"

His smile faltered and he sighed

I bit my lip, "I actually have an idea"

"What is it?"

I shrugged, "Well I've heard of about two covens who live on animal blood"

Thankfully he didn't question me about the said covens.

"Ok let's try it"

I gave him a smile before closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. My eyes snapped open as I followed the scent to a herd of deer. Without thought I attacked, drinking greedily. It didn't taste as good as humans blood but I wasn't killing an innocent human

I finished and straightened up to see Jasper had finished as well.

"It doesn't taste that good" he admitted, scrunching up his nose.

'_He looks cute'_

I quickly banished the thought "I know...but...I think I'm going to start hunting animals from now on"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Why?"

"Well I don't want to kill humans. I had no choice when I was with Maria. And have you noticed that your depression is worse after you hunted?"

"Hmm...Now that I think about it, yes. When I hunt I can feel their emotions"

We looked at each other an unspoken question hanging in the air. Would he still want to stay with me?

"May I...stay with you?" he asked almost shyly

"Of course!" I said, surprised that he would feel the need to ask, ", But I won't be hunting humans"

"I think I will try that as well, I'm sick of all the violence"

I grinned and gave him a hug. He was too surprised to react and I giggled.

**Several months later**

I dropped the dead deer as I finished drinking. I wiped off the blood on my shirt that I had gotten from a clothes line.

I glanced up and saw Jasper was finished as well. He glanced up and I gasped.

"What is it?" he was in front of me at once, his hands on my shoulders as he looked around for danger.

I waited until he looked down at me, "You're eyes, there gold"

He relaxed and smiled, looking amused, "So are yours"

I pouted "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He laughed and I couldn't help smiling at the sound. He gazed down at me, his eyes soft and I couldn't look away. His eyes were mesmerising me. There was something nagging at the back of my mind,

'_Alice_'

I closed my eyes breaking the charm. He was destined for Alice, not me. I felt him dropping his hands and my dead heart ached. I masked the sadness I felt as best as I could and opened my eyes. He was looking away from me

"Well, I'm going to find a mirror" I announced in a falsely cheerful voice

"Where are you going to find a mirror?"

I shrugged, "I'll improvise"

I set off in the direction where I had found a small lake. I heard Jasper following me and the image of his eyes popped up in my mind. I shook off the image as I approached the lake.

I perched on a rock and looked at the calm water. A beautiful woman gazed back at me. Her raven black hair fell to her shoulders in waves and was in contrast to her pale skin. Her large gold eyes were framed by long black lashes and her full pink lips had a natural pout. All her features were perfect and angular.

Her mouth fell open at the same time mine did.

"I take it you hadn't seen your reflection after being turned?" Jasper teased. I glanced up in time to see him looking at his own reflection. Slightly shocked look crossed his features.

I smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was in dire need of clothing. My jeans were now to my knee and my shirt had a rip on it. Jasper was hunting in the forest so hadn't seen my shirt. I was glad because it wasn't decent at all.

I sneaked into the backyard of the house I had watched yesterday. It was overcast and there was no one around. I looked at the 1930's style. We were in Philadelphia. I wasn't sure when Jasper met Alice but I knew that she was turned somewhere around 1920, so I decided to give her ten years.

I closed my eyes briefly. I was going to have to say good bye to Jasper. I had decided that I wouldn't go with them to the Cullen's. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing Alice and Jasper together.

'_Focus on the task at hand!'_

I quickly went to the clothes line and grabbed a skirt. I would have preferred jeans but my choices were limited and I had a feeling that I would have to look normal if I was going to mingle with humans. I felt slightly amused as I grabbed a blouse. I was living through history. I also took a pair of trousers and a shirt for Jasper.

I seem to have a gift for finding lakes. I cleaned myself up and got dressed. Back in the 21st century I didn't wear skirts at all. I tucked the blouse in as I heard Jasper approaching. I gathered the men's clothing and ran to meet him.

I was glad that I had brought clothes for him because his shirt was extremely dirty and had holes in it.

"Jasper" I called. He turned around and his eyes widened slightly. I suddenly felt embarrassed and tucked my hair behind my ear, "I brought you clothes"

"What...oh, thank you" he mumbled as I handed him the clothes, still not taking his eyes off me.

"Erm....I'll leave you to change" I quickly took off glad that I couldn't blush anymore.

After a couple of minutes I heard him approaching me, "so why did you drag me to Philadelphia?"

"Erm...," I scrambled to answer. He looked very handsome in his trousers and shirt, I blinked to clear my head, "I have my reasons"

He raised his eyebrows and I hesitated before elaborating, choosing my words carefully, "I'm...looking for someone"

"Oh...another vampire?"

I nodded and he frowned, "are you looking for Maria?"

"Of course not! I'm looking for someone else"

He relaxed, "how are you going to find this person?"

I chewed on my lips, "I'll find a way"

"Did you dress up for him?" he teased but I could tell he was tense.

I rolled my eyes, "it's a girl and no, I got clothes because we're going to have to go out in the open"

"I'm not sure...if I can"

I took his hand, "don't worry Jazz, I'm sure you'll be fine" I let the trust and faith I had in him come to the surface and he relaxed and squeezed my hand.

Then he looked at me quizzically, "Jazz?"

I'm sure if I had been human, I would have been bright red. I fiddled with the buttons of my blouse, "Erm...sorry, I won't..."

He chuckled, "No I like it. It's the first time I got a nickname"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own twilight. Unfortunately. **

Chapter 8

It was the storm. I somehow knew that today must be the day that Jasper meets Alice.

Jasper and I were on the street in the rain, "Come on" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into half-filled diner. My hair was dripping wet and my clothes clung to my skin. I ignored the men's stares and looked around the diner. It was exactly as I imagined it would look like. The one difference was that Alice wasn't here.

'_Maybe she went to the Cullen's alone'_

I heard Jasper growl softly and looked at him questioningly. He was glaring at the man behind the counter who was staring at me with his eyes slightly glazed over. The door opened and another customer came in. The breeze blew in and the scent of the humans became more potent. My throat burned painfully and Jasper stiffened, his eyes darkening.

Once we were out in the forest, he breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, feeling terribly guilty for putting him in pain

"Mia" he wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help melting into his embrace, "It's not your fault. If you weren't there I probably would have attacked but because of you I wasn't responsible for killing a dozen of humans"

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. I still felt guilty but now for a different reason. What if me being here affected Alice and Jasper meeting? I felt guilty because a part of me hoped that Jasper wouldn't meet Alice. And I hated that part because I knew no matter how much I wanted Jasper for myself, he was Alice's. The thought nearly made me break down.

"Mia" Jasper exclaimed. I took a deep breath and was assaulted by his spicy scent which reminded me of the sun.

"Sorry" I gained control of my emotions and reluctantly disentangled myself from him

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice laced with concern and something else

"Yeah, I'm just disappointed that I couldn't find her" as I finished I felt a strange sensation. It was like something was pulling me back.

"I'm sure you'll find her. Do you know where else she might be?"

'_If she went to the Cullen's...'_ "Somewhere up north"

We hunted that nigh and unfortunately I caught my skirt on a branch.

"Urgh great" I muttered as the branch ripped it up to mid thigh. I grabbed the other side and carefully ripped that off as well. '_Good thing I don't get cold anymore'_

"Mia?"

I turned around to see Jasper staring at my legs, "it got caught on a branch" I explained as I caught the scent of a deer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We travelled north and I kept feeling the sensation of being physically pulled back. I came to the conclusion that I was going to the 21st century again.

I couldn't think of leaving Jasper but I didn't want to spend eternity alone. I decided that when we find the Cullen's I would convince Jasper to go with them alone and I would somehow get back to my world.

I kept my mind open so I would have advance warning if there were any vampires around. I finally decided to go to Washington even though it said in the books that Jasper wasn't with the Cullen's when they were first at Forks. If Alice was with them already, she would surely see us coming.

"Jasper, wait" I called

"Do you hear someone?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the flickers of thought I'd heard earlier.

'_Urgh who are we waiting for?', 'I wonder who the vampire is Alice saw in her vision'_

My eyes snapped open as I realised it was the Cullen's. I felt the sensation of being pulled back but this time it was very strong.

"Mia" Jaspers voice broke my reverie and I blinked

"Uh...sorry. I think they're somewhere up ahead, can't be more than six miles"

"They?"

"Do you remember me telling you about the coven that lives on animal blood?"

He nodded so I continued, "I think this is one of those covens. The girl I was looking for is part of this coven"

"Oh. So...why are we waiting here?"

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, "you have to go to them"

"Me? Why?"

"I...," Should I explain this? He wouldn't believe me, "I can't explain this..." I opened my eyes to see him frowning at me,

"Try"

I flinched at his hard tone, "Jasper...I know things, things that are going to happen. And I know for a fact that you have to join their family"

"So you can see the future?" he asked incredulously

"Kind of..."

"I'm not going without you" he stated, taking my hand

"You have to go alone Jazz" there was no indecision in his eyes

I placed my hand on his face and caressed his cheek. Looking into his eyes I whispered, "Please"

He closed his eyes and after a couple of seconds he sighed in surrender

"Thank you" I breathed

He opened his eyes, "you have to come, when you're ready"

I smiled a little sadly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Standing on tiptoes I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good Luck"

He gave me a smile that took my breath away and disappeared.

"I love you" I whispered as I was violently pulled back and darkness consumed me


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own twilight, the bold lines are the ones from the book**

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes and gazed up at my ceiling. Was it a dream?

I looked down at myself. I wasn't pale anymore and I could hear my heart but I was covered in crescent shaped scars. I jumped up and went to the mirror. Two golden eyes stared back at me. I put 'eclipse' back on the shelf and took twilight. I flipped to the part where Jessica introduces the Cullen's and started reading;

'**That'd Edward, Emmet and **Mark Cullen**, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with doctor. Cullen and his wife'**

I blinked in confusion, who the hell was Mark Cullen? I flipped over to the page where Jess explains the couples;

"'**Yes!' Jessica agreed with another giggle. 'They're all together though-Emmet and Rosalie and Mark and Alice I mean. And they live together**. Jasper apparently has a girlfriend named Mia in Alaska"

I stared at the page in shock. Alice had a different mate. Did this mean that Jasper might feel something for me?

I remembered how he had fought off John, how he sounded worried when I got hurt, how he agreed to come with me, how he looked at me the day I saw my reflection, how his eyes darkened when he saw my short skirt and his reluctance to leave me.

Maybe I was fooling myself but I was eager to get back to him.

The door opened and my dad walked in. I thought I saw a light from the corner of my eyes but ignored it.

Dad stared at me, "Who the hell are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "you're daughter remember?"

He scowled, "I don't have a daughter"

I frowned at him and looked around. This wasn't my room, it was dad's.

"Wait here, I'm going to call the cops"

I started to panic when he left. The book in my hands began to glow and I closed my eyes, '_please take me to Jasper. I don't belong in this world anymore'_

I felt the familiar sensation of being pulled and felt like floating for a couple of seconds before my legs hit an even surface.

**AN- Jasper doesn't tell the Cullen's about Mia but Edward has heard of him thinking about her. Jasper only says that he has a girlfriend back in Alaska to stop the girls from throwing themselves at him and also because he can't love anyone else beside Mia.**

**We're nearing the end of the story now, only two more chapters to go! Will Mia get to Jasper in time? Does Jasper love Mia?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a very green forest and water drops fell from the leaves above me. I couldn't feel my heart beating so knew that I was a full vampire again. I ran to the edge of the forest and saw a sign: Welcome to Forks.

I smiled to myself; I wouldn't have to travel far. An old pick up truck drove past and I sighed in relief. I was in the 21st century. I felt a breeze on my legs and grimaced, looking down, '_still in the ripped skirt'_

I walked in to the forest and ran toward what I hoped was a residential area. I still didn't know which book I was in. I smelt a vampire's scent, heading toward a house close to the woods. I reached the house and I could hear someone inside. I concentrated on their thoughts, '_Bella has been looking stressed lately. Wonder if it is about Nessie'_

I was at Bella's house and by Charlie's thoughts I realised I must be in breaking Dawn, near the volturi confrontation. I turned and started running through the forest, hoping to catch a vampire's scent. I changed my direction when I smelled the same scent which led me to Bella's house. I realised it must have been Edward as I ran deeper into the woods. After about ten minutes the scent got mixed with a lot of other vampire's scent and the disgusting dog smell. I finally reached a large white house, but it was empty. Frowning I tried to trace the lilac scent but a different, more potent, scent caught my attention.

'_Jasper' _That was the only thought in my mind as I raced after the scent. It was mixed with all the other scents but Jasper's was the strongest for me. The trees thinned out a little and ahead I could hear heartbeats. They were faster than normal so I guessed that the wolves were near. I only hoped they wouldn't tear me to pieces before I got to see Jasper.

I could hear the rustling of leaves and the paws beside me.

"I'm here to help the Cullen's" I murmured and the wolves stopped following me. In front of me the trees thinned, then stopped.

I could see a tent and hear a heartbeat from inside. I slowed down to a walk as a brunette stepped out of the tent with a beautiful child. She stiffened and whipped around to face me, her lips pulling back from her teeth. I gave her a cursory glance and she looked surprised to see my topaz eyes. I gestured her to lead and she turned and started walking.

I followed after her as we reached the bunch of vampires. Everyone turned to look at me when I stepped out after Bella but I only had eyes for the tall male blonde beside Emmett.

I walked over to him casually, ignoring everyone's stares. I entwined my fingers with his, the action so familiar. I felt warmth rush through me at the contact, my dead heart filling with love for him. Jasper closed his eyes briefly and sighed, still looking forward.

I let the experience from the war take over as I tensed, my eyes on the opposite side of the clearing. I heard a low hiss from who I assumed to be Edward, then the volturi started filling in. I thought of chocolate cake to distract Edward from my thoughts as the vampires around me realised they were outnumbered and stiffened. Carlisle began speaking and I let my mind wander freely. All the volturi were only concerned with killing the Cullen's. Their witnesses didn't want to get hurt. I turned my mind to my side of the line and heard worry and rage. I settled on listening to Edward's thoughts, '_You can read minds?'_

'_I'm telepathic'_ I thought back before closing my mind again. Everyone's worry was giving me a headache. Edward went forward to meet Aro, and then Aro met Nessie. The scene continued to unfold in front of my eyes just like in the book. After Garret's speech the ancient's decided to 'counsel'.

Jasper turned to me as a bunch of 'I love you' and other expressions of love took place.

I stroked his cheek, "Jazz" I breathed, looking in to his mesmerising eyes. I was tempted to tell him my feelings but decided to wait until after the volturi left. A smile tugged at his lips as he leaned into my touch for a second before taking my hand and facing the volturi again.

I was impatient as Jane snarled at Bella. Edward suddenly exclaimed so I knew Alice was near. Finally a pixie looking girl and a brown haired male appeared with three others. I couldn't help looking at Jasper's reaction when Alice came near. He looked relieved and worried at the same time. Finally Aro's voice rang out, "**Dear ones, we do not fight today"**

'_Took you long enough'_ I thought, relaxing slightly. The volturi left and there was silence.

"**Is it really over?"**Bella whispered

I heard Edward answer her and Alice laughed.

There was a minute of silence again.

"**Of all the rotten luck"** a male with a Romanian accent muttered

The cheers erupted.

I turned to Jasper and let all the love I felt for him come to the surface. He gasped and the next thing I know, I'm in his arms, his lips on mine.

I swayed unsteadily when he pulled back, "so...is that a confession?"

He chuckled, "I've loved you since the day you stumbled into me in your odd clothing"

I rolled my eyes when a booming voice yelled,

"Jaspers got a girlfriend!"

I groaned and buried my head in his chest. This was going to be a long night of explanations.

**A/N: There's only an epilogue to go people! I might post something extra for the lovely readers and reviewers.**


	12. Epilogue

**This is the end of the story for Mia and Jasper. There's going to be an extra chapter for the lovely readers after this.**

**Thanks for everyopne who read and reviwed this story.**

**This chapter starts fof right after the confrontation with the volturi**

Epilogue

We were all in the Cullen's house and Edward and Alice were explaining what had happened. Jasper was leaning against the wall, with his arms around my waist possessively. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do, not only to Jasper but to the Cullen's as well. I was worried about their reaction when I told them about the Twilight series. Eventually the others ran out of questions for Edward and everyone turned to me. Edward looked curious, Alice looked excited. I sighed and disentangled myself from Jasper. He kept my hand, like he was afraid I would disappear again.

"So..."Emmett trailed off

I decided on talking directly to Edward's and Jaspers minds. Edward gave me a nod and closed my eyes. I heard Jasper's intake of breath as my voice rang out in his mind.

I told them all about the Twilight series, how I literally fell into the book and got changed. I realised as I ...thought, that I had not been keeping Jasper safe for Alice. I wanted to protect him because I loved him. I explained how I had gone back and seen that Alice was with someone else. At that point I stopped talking to Edward directed my thoughts at Jasper. I needed him to understand that I had only left because he would be happy with Alice.

I finished my explanation and opened my eyes to see Edward and Jasper staring at me, the other looking between us three. I turned to Jasper, '_I am so sorry I left you. I know saying sorry isn't enough but I truly believed that you were destined to be with Alice'_

To my surprise he didn't look angry. Instead he smiled at me softly, '_Mia I could only love you. You were my angel in that insanity'_

I smiled in relief and turned to Edward, '_Edward, if you want to share the story with your family that's fine with me'_

He shook his head, '_No, I'll tell Bella about the books. I think the others should only know about you and Jasper'_

"Ok that's it, are you going to talk or what?" Emmett exploded

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Sorry everyone. This is Mia, my mate"

If I were human I would have been bright red. Everyone except Alice and Edward looked shocked

Alice squealed, "I knew it! I knew it!"

Carlisle was the first to recover with a smile, "So, I suppose you will be staying with us?"

I glanced to Jasper who tightened his arms around me and answered Carlisle, "Yes"

Jasper glanced down at me, '_Don't leave me'_

'_Never'_ He could feel my promise and smiled down at me with love in his eyes

**The end**


	13. Extra

**Extra**

**This is what Jasper and the other Cullen's thought when they saw Mia**

Bella was extremely worried about her daughter, her husband and her family as she stepped out of the tent with Nessie in her arms. So she didn't hear the vampire behind her until she was very close. Bella turned around at once, her instincts taking over as a growl formed in her chest. She stopped in surprise as she saw the vampire's eyes, they were a gold colour. The girl didn't look older than Bella. The woman was very beautiful even for a vampire despite the numerous scars on her neck and jaw.

She gestured for Bella to lead. She led the way to the clearing and stood beside her husband as everyone turned to look at the new arrival.

Jasper looked forward, not moving a muscle, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. The familiar graceful footsteps, with a slight bounce in them strolled forward until the person was right beside Jasper. He felt delicate female fingers entwine with his own. His eyes closed briefly remembering his love. He sighed as he opened his eyes, now realizing that his love was right beside him. He had missed her soft touch for the past fifty years. Now he met his love again, in face of death.

The other vampires who had gathered watched as the beautiful female strolled forward casually to stand beside Jasper and hold his hand. Edward was curious as he had seen this woman in Jaspers thoughts numerous times and has a basic idea of who she was.

Jasper felt Mia tense, ready to fight and he himself let the memories of the battles flood his mind, getting ready. He had to repress the urge to wrap Mia in his arms and make a run for it as the volturi approached.

He was monitoring Mia's emotions to help him calm down. As usual it helped. Jasper regretted the time he had wasted, too nervous to declare his love for her. He tensed when his newest sister strode forward with her daughter. Everyone was anxious.

After the nomad, Garret's speech Jasper felt the mood change slightly. Everyone was feeling love for their partner and saying goodbyes. He turned to his love, to see her looking at him with soft eyes. "Jazz" she breathed while stroking his cheek lightly. He couldn't help smiling at the nickname she had given him, and the feeling of her soft touch. He wondered that maybe she does feel the same way about him as he feels about her.

Jasper was relieved when Alice showed up with Mark, but also worried. He knew that Aro wanted Alice to join the volturi. He noticed Mia glancing at him, almost as if seeing his reaction.

Finally Aro announced that they won't be fighting. Jasper was still tense wondering if this was a trick.

"Of all the rotten luck" Stefan muttered and the cheers erupted. He turned to Mia and was assaulted by her emotions.

Love

Love

Love

Love for him.

He gasped at the strength of her love for him and gathered her into his arms, kissing her fiercely, projecting his own love to her.

When he pulled back Mia had dazed look on her face, "so...is that a confession?" she asked breathlessly.

He chuckled, "I've loved you since the day you stumbled onto me in your odd clothing"

She rolled her eyes, just as Emmett's voice rang out, "Jaspers got a girl friend!"

Mia groaned and buried her head in Jaspers chest. Jasper chucked quietly and inhaled her scent. She smelt like strawberries and he tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her smooth dark hair. They were locked in each other's arms until Carlisle cleared his throat, "we should be heading back"

Jasper let go of Mia reluctantly but held her hand as they raced through the forest.

The Cullen's and even Jacob couldn't help glancing at Jasper and the mysterious woman as they ran. None of the Cullen's had ever seen Jasper so happy after he had joined them. He talked little of his past and only told them that he had been in the southern wars. It was obvious that this woman had also been involved in the wars as she was covered in scars as well. Even though the Cullen's didn't know the woman, it was obvious that she and Jasper were deeply in love and Esme was happy that her newest son had a mate.

**A/N So we've finally come to the end of this story. Thanks for all the lovely readers and all the reviews**


End file.
